Birthday Invitation
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Sai? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengundangku ke acara ultahnya di rumah yang tak boleh kumasuki itu? Naruto fanfic, One Shot.. Read n Review?


**Birthday Invitation**

Genre : Horror / Friendship

Pair : No Pair exactly.

Charas : **Main charas : **Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

**Side charas : **Tsunade, Lee, Kushina, Chiyo, Hinata, and Minato.

Rate : K+ atau T ? Aku tak tahu.

WARNING :AU, **OOC,** **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

Birthday Invitation © Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro.

* * *

**Summary :**

Jangan pernah datang ke tempat itu, Naruto. Banyak hal buruk terjadi di rumah itu.

* * *

.

Aku memandang bosan ke luar jendela. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan mengajakku bermain bola siang ini, namun sepertinya ia lupa. Sama seperti ia melupakan janjinya untuk menemaniku menghadiri acara ulang tahun Hinata, teman sekelasku. Dan great! Langit merubah senyumnya! Gara-gara Sasuke lupa akan janjinya, sekarang langit menjadi mendung, dan pertanda, hujan akan turun.

.

Oh ya, aku tidak sopan, ya? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto, aku seorang putra dari keluarga tua yang sederhana, dan berusia 11 tahun yang sering membuat Kaa-san susah atas tingkahku. Aku lebih suka bermain di luar rumah bersama Sasuke hingga hampir lupa waktu dan sering membuat Tou-san marah.

.

Aku menempati tempat yang kusebut rumah ini sejak 5 tahun lalu. Aku tak tahu asal-usul rumah ini. Namun yang aku tahu, di ujung jalan sana, ada sebuah wilayah yang tak boleh disentuh. Sudah bertahun-tahun –tepatnya sejak 3 bulan pindah—aku tak berani melewati jalan itu. Kata Kaa-san, lebih baik memutar. Lagipula, Obaa-san pernah bercerita bahwa dulu ada kejadian mengerikan di jalan itu. Entah apa itu, karena ia tak mau membuatku takut.

.

"Naruto, ada telepon!!!" suara khas Kaa-san –yang cempreng—terdengar jelas dari ruang tengah. Aku yang berada di loteng atap—yang menjadi kamarku—segera turun untuk menjawab panggilan yang semakin merusak hariku.

.

"Sasuke," sahut Kaa-san saat aku hadir di hadapannya.

Kuambil gagang berwarna putih gading itu.

.

"Password?" sapaku.

"Nar, aku minta maaf. Aku ketiduran dan tahu-tahu hari sudah segelap ini. Hujan akan turun, mungkin kita akan main bola kapan-kapan," sahut Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Password?"

"Hn. Sudahlah, Dobe!"

Lha, dia malah ngajak ribut.

"Heh? Apa-apaan itu, Teme?!"

"Kau kekanakan, Usoratonkachi. Pakai-pakai password segala.."

"Kau juga masih anak-anak, dasar pantat ayam!!"

"Apa maksudmu, kuning?"

Hhh... Mulai lagi.

"Heh, terserahlah. Sekarang, kapan lagi kita main bola? Karena akhir-akhir ini sepertinya hujan akan terus turun, Sasuke."

"Mungkin hari minggu depan?"

"Kenapa tak minggu ini?"

"Aku ada janji sama Aniki. Sorry, Nar."

"Never mind. Sudah biasa kau begini,"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, Sampai ketemu minggu depan," sahutku sembari menutup telponnya.

* * *

**Birthday Invitation**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

* * *

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dengan bosan di atas tempat tidur. Sudah tiga hari dan hujan terus membasahi kota kecil ini. Aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke dan tidak bisa bersekolah. Lebih tepatnya, Kaa-san melarangku bersekolah karena kondisiku yang sakit-sakitan dan tak tahan hujan.

.

"_Uhuk... Uhuk...!!!"_

.

Aku bangkit dan menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara orang batuk.

Namun hening..

Aku tak mendengar apa-apa, tak melihat apa-apa, dan tak merasakan apa-apa.

Ah, mungkin hanya khayalanku saja.

.

"_Uhuk... Uhuk...!!!"_

.

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku mencoba menajamkan telingaku kali ini, tapi yang kudengar hanyalah suara angin mengetuk jendela. Dan...

.

BRAKKK!!!

.

Jendelaku terbuka dan menghantam dinding. Disusul dengan derap langkah Kaa-san yang terburu-buru naik ke lantai atas.

.

"Aduh Naruto.. Hujan-hujan begini kok kamu malah nggak tutup jendela. Nanti paru-parumu tambah parah sakitnya," gerutunya sembari menutup jendela.

.

"Bukan aku yang membukanya. Salahkanlah cuaca yang membuat angin menjadi kencang dan hujan turun dengan derasnya sehingga aku tak bisa bermain bola," tanggapku malas dari balik selimut.

"Dasar, sampai kapan kamu menjadi anak-anak terus? Nih ada undangan ulang tahun. Kamu harus hadir dengan jas yang baru saja Kaa-san belikan. Kamu ini sembarangan menaruh undangan sepenting ini, Sampai kotor begini. Ingat ya Naruto, kamu wajib datang dengan terlihat gagah!!" cerocos Kaa-san yang membuat telingaku semakin sakit.

.

"Iya... Iya…" sahutku sembari mengambil undangan itu dengan malas.

Kubaca undangan yang sedikit kotor itu.

.

_**Datanglah ke acara ultahku yang ke 10.**_

_**Di rumahku Cherry St. No. 1, pada hari minggu, 10 Maret**_

.

Ah, tak terbaca lagi karena Lumpur. Namun, samara-samar kulihat waktunya 3.00 pm. Dan kualirkan pandangan mataku bagian bawah undangan.

.

_**Dari temanmu,**_

_**Sai.**_

.

Sai? Siapa dia? Aku Sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Dan kenapa bisa undangannya Sampai ke kamarku, dengan keadaan seperti ini? Ingin kukikis saja Lumpur kering itu dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang belum dapat kubaca sebelumnya. Tapi rasa kantuk mengalahkannya dan membuatku meletakkan undangan misterius itu di lemari buku.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku sementara hujan di luar sana semakin deras mengguyur. Ini baru jam 7 malam, namun terasa sudah tengah malam.

.

_Cherry st. No.1 … _

_._

_Cherry st. No.1 … _

_._

_Cherry st. No. 1 …_

.

Alamat yang tertera pada undangan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu. Entah kenapa, wajah Obaa-san juga ikut terbayang di benakku. Seolah mengingat sebuah pesan yang dulu pernah ia sampaikan.

"_Naruto sayang, kamu jangan pernah main ke rumah di Cherry st. No. 1 ya.. Disana ada pemangsa anak-anak. Banyak kejadian mengerikan semasa Obaa-san kecil dulu. Ingat pesan Obaa-san ya, sayang." _

.

Aku terkesiap. Cherry St. No. 1 adalah rumah di ujung jalan itu. Kalian ingat kan di awal cerita, sempat kujelaskan tentang rumah yang tak pernah kulewati. Sial! Aku begitu ketakutan sehingga mampu mendengar degup jantungku sendiri. Tenang Nar, kamu berani. Aku mencoba mengusir pikiran jelek dan rasa takutku dengan menoleh ke arah undangan yang kuletakkan di rak buku.

.

"_Uhuk… Uhuk…"_

.

Lagi-lagi suara batuk itu terdengar. Aku berbalik menutup wajahku dengan selimut, dan kurasa ada seseorang yang mengamati tidurku. Tatapan yang menusuk dari sekitar lemari belajarku.

.

* * *

**Jumat, 8 Maret. **

.

"Naruto, jangan lupa cari hadiah buat temanmu yang berulang tahun," sahut Kaa-san pada suatu siang.

"Iya... Iya... Oh ya Kaa-san, apa bener ada yang tinggal di ujung jalan? Karena setahu aku, di ujung jalan kan nggak ada rumah," tanggapku.

Entah kenapa, tapi Kaa-san sangat kritis terhadap **'Pesta Ulang Tahun'. **Ia selalu mengharapkan anaknya tampil dengan sempurna di pesta tersebut.

.

"Di ujung jalan? Entahlah, kau tahu sendiri kan, Naruto, kita tidak pernah sekalipun lewat sana. Mungkin saja beberapa tahun terakhir ada yang berani membangun rumah disana,"

.

"Oh ya lagi Kaa-san, apa di rumah ini ada yang batuk?"

Jujur. Aku masih memikirkan suara batuk yang beberapa hari terakhir ikut meramaikan kamarku.

.

"Hm, Tou-san sepertinya tertular flu, namun ia tidak batuk. Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kaa-san, hanya bertanya." Aku merasa bodoh menanyakan hal itu pada Kaa-san. Di rumah ini, kami hanya tinggal bertiga. Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Aku. Dan suara batuk yang sering kudengar adalah suara bocah lelaki. Mustahil itu Tou-san.

.

"Naruto?" Kaa-san menegurku.

"Ya?"

"Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat,"

"Tak apa, Kaa-san. Aku mau pergi dulu ke lapangan bersama Sasuke. Ada pertandingan hari ini!!" seruku sembari beranjak dari kursi makan.

.

* * *

"Kau serius mau pergi ke rumah itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke terkesiap.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Kau tak dapat undangannya?"

"Hn. Sepertinya hanya kamu yang mendapatkannya,"

"Aneh. Seharusnya ia mengundangmu juga kan? Kita kan satu komplek," sahutku mengelus dagu.

"Kita memang satu komplek, tapi jalan tempat kita tinggal kan berbeda,bodoh," sanggah Sasuke.

.

Mungkin Sasuke benar. Kami tinggal di jalan yang berbeda. Maple st, dan Cherry st, rumahku.

"Hn. Jadi, kau akan membeli apa?"

" Entahlah, mungkin sebuah kotak musik?"

"Hn. Ku temani kau berbelanja," sahut Sasuke mantap.

.

* * *

**Minggu, 10 Maret.**

**.**

Aku memutar badanku di depan cermin besar yang berada di kamarku. Yap, aku memang pantas memakai jas seperti ini. Tapi aku bersyukur Sasuke tidak diundang karena aku tak mau ia melihatku memakai baju seperti ini. Rambutku yang pendek, hanya kepakaikan gel agar terlihat makin spiky.

.

"_Uhuk... Uhuk…" _

.

Suara batuk –aku sudah terbiasa—mulai terdengar lagi. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Lebih baik aku ke tempat si Sai itu. Dengan setengah berlari aku pergi ke rumah no. 1 itu.

.

* * *

Apa yang kulihat tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Di rumah tersebut memang ada pesta. Namun aura yang terasa bukanlah aura sebuah pesta. Memang ada lilin, kue-kue, dan balon-balon serta anak-anak bertepuk tangan. Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah semangat anak-anak yang hadir.

.

Aku bergabung dengan mereka, dan tebaklah, hanya aku yang berwarna disini. Suram. Mereka menyanyikan jingle Happy Birthday dengan tak senang. Tepukan tangan yang tak ramai. Aku hanya meletakkan kadoku dan mengambil minuman, lalu kemudian duduk. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Ah, biarlah. Sedikit menyesal aku datang kesini.

.

"_Uhuk... Uhuk..."_

.

Suara batuk itu semakin jelas. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Sai. Seusai meniup lilin, ia terbatuk-batuk parah. Orang tuanya panik, namun beberapa orang sepertinya tak perduli.

.

"Hei, kalian.. Lihatlah ia, kenapa kalian tak berusaha menolongnya?!" seruku menunjuk Sai, setelah melihat para tamu tak peduli.

.

Mereka tak menjawab. Mereka hanya melihat ke arahku. Dengan tatapan yang suram dan tajam mereka menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan mereka dengan tanda Tanya. Sai dan orang tuanya menoleh ke arahku.

.

"_Kau peduli, padaku? Temani aku yuk!!"_sahut Sai, dengan tatapan onyxnya yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Apa maumu?" tantangku.

.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mereka terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Bergerak menggapai diriku. Namun aku tak menunjukkan rasa takutku yang perlahan menguar. Aku menatap Sai yang matanya semakin hitam membulat. Mulutnya mengaga dan mengeluarkan bau kurang sedap.

.

"Apaan, sih?!" seruku marah. Jujur, aku gemetaran melihat tatapan kosong mereka.

.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara debuman yang keras, orang-orang berlarian, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

* * *

.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat sosok Obaa-san yang cemas. Ia memandangku dengan penuh syukur saat kesadaranku mulai terkumpul. Aku memandang ke sekeliling dengan tatapan 'ada apa', dan kutemukan tak hanya Obaa-san disana, melainkan juga Lee dan Sasuke.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku sembari bangkit.

"Kau kutemukan pingsan di ujung jalan itu, Nar," jawab Lee yang semakin membuatku bingung.

"Pingsan? Ah, ulang tahun itu..."

"Jadi kamu kena juga ya, sayang?" sahut Obaa-san sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kena? Kena apa?"

.

Aku dan Lee bertatapan. Sementara Sasuke memandang Obaa-san mengerti. Obaa-san mengambil nafas, sebelum memulai ceritanya.

.

"Obaa-san memang salah karena tak pernah menceritakannya padamu, Naruto. Di daerah sini ada legenda urban yang mengatakan bahwa setiap tahun yang tanggal 10 Maretnya adalah hari minggu, akan muncul sebuah undangan pesta pada setiap rumah di Cherry St. Undangan untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun seorang putra terkaya di wilayah ini, Sai Danzou. Sai memiliki penyakit gangguan pernafasan yang membuat masyarakat lainnya takut. Oleh sebab itu, para orang tua melarang anak-anak mereka menghadiri acara tersebut. Namun, orang tua Sai yang merasa berkuasa atas Cherry st. mengancam orang tua lainnya, sehingga dengan berat hati mereka mengijinkan anak-anak mereka,"

.

Obaa-san berhenti sejenak dan menyeruput es jeruk nipis yang berada di sampingnya.

.

"...Lalu, saat acara tiup lilin usai, penyakit Sai kambuh. Orang tuanya panik, sementara para tamu tak ada yang peduli. Sai yang menyadari hal itu merasa sedih. Ternyata semua menemaninya karena takut, padahal ia butuh teman yang benar-benar tulus. Ia akhirnya juga mengerti mengapa pintu rumahnya dikunci, seolah tamu tak diijinkan pulang. Dan pada saat itu, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa tabung gas di dapurnya mengalami kebocoran. Gas LPG yang telah memenuhi dapur berubah menjadi kobaran api tatkala api dari kompor yang saat itu memang sedang menyala menyambarnya."

.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan semuanya?" tanyaku.

"Semuanya musnah terbakar. Rumah dan seluruh penghuni serta para tamu undangan juga ikut terbakar," jawab Obaa-san lemah.

.

Aku terkesiap.

.

"... Lima puluh tahun lalu, saat Obaa-san masih seusiamu juga begitu. Chiyo, teman Obaa-san dibawa oleh Sai. Ia mendatangi pesta Sai, dan ia tak pernah kembali. Konon, Sai akan membawa orang-orang yang datang ke pestanya, kemudian merasa takut pada dirinya ke dunia lain." lanjut Obaa-san lagi.

.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tak ia bawa?"

Aku masih tak mengerti.

.

"Karena kau tak takut padanya, sayang..."

.

Aku terdiam. Mencerna setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Obaa-san.

.

"Kalau kasus Chiyo terjadi 50 tahun lalu, sudah berapa tahun rumah itu menjadi puing, Obaa-san?"

"96 tahun yang lalu..."

.

.

Aku tak bicara apapun lagi selain berlari. Kuhentikan langkahku sejauh 10 meter dari ujung jalan. Obaa-san benar. Tak ada apapun disana selain puing-puing sisa kebakaran.

.

96 tahun? Aku teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru aku kembali kerumah. Dan kuambil dengan kasar undangan penuh lumpur kering yang kuletakkan di lemari belajar. Dengan sigap, kukikis lumpur kering yang menempel pada kertasnya dengan kukuku. Alangkah terkejutnya aku tatkala membaca tanggal pesta itu sekali lagi....

.

_**10 Maret 1914**_

.

Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya lebih awal?

.

"_Uhuk... Uhuk..."_

.

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Kali ini, aku tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

_**...... Owari...... **_

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Merasa pernah membaca?

Haha. Bener. Ini fic yang kutulis waktu aku umur 10 tahun. Dan pernah kupublish di facebook-ku sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku pada teman-teman yang sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku.

.

Kali ini ku publish di ffn dengan versi Naruto. Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan. Semoga kalian suka.

Thank you for reading. Mind to review, anyway?


End file.
